


I'm Really Here.

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie's alive, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, but not onscreen, i'm bad at tagging help, little bit of angst at the beginning, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Sam gets saved by Gabriel quicker and instead of by Dean.





	I'm Really Here.

8\. "At what point did you think that was a good idea?"

Alone in his head, Sam could admit that we was afraid. He wasn’t… worried. There had never been a time when Dean didn’t come storming in, guns blazing, to rescue him. But this was different. He’s been kidnapped from the bunker, that had never happened before.

So, hazy-minded with pain and not really expecting it to work, Sam started to pray. Not to Castiel like Dean would have, he had his own angel.

He was sure that if Gabriel were alive to hear his prayer it would be all jumbled and nearly impossible to understand, but it wasn’t like there was much the archangel could understand anymore anyway. This thought brought some tears to his eyes, though he quickly blinked them away, sure she was watching.

“Oh, Sammich. What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“G- Gabriel?”

The archangel smirked, but his golden eyes looked pained. “Hey, baby boy. Sorry I haven’t really been around lately.”

“Are you really…”

“I’m really here. Mojo and all. Maybe even a little bit better than before.”

Sam looked confused. “Better, what-”

The door burst open and Lady Bevell ran in. “How in the hell did you get in here? This place is warded against-”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and her words were cut off. “You say is, I say was. Your wards aren’t what’s important at the moment. What’s important is that I’ve been gone for a couple years and now, thanks to good old Dad, I’m back with more juice than ever. And you, madam, you abducted Sam Winchester, one of the greatest hunters in the world, former vessel of Lucifer himself, under the protection of his brother Dean Winchester, who is a former Knight of Hell, in case you weren’t aware. Oh, and then there’s me and Cassie. God’s favourite angel and one of the last archangels. So, I’m just curious. At what point did you think that was a good idea?”

She just glared at him and Sam gaped.

“Gab-” the archangel snapped and suddenly they weren’t in that basement anymore. “-riel, what- how are you-”

“Back?”

He nodded, and went to try and stand, but immediately collapsed back on… was that a bed?

“Sorry, Sammoose. First place I thought of. Guess I should have asked.”

“No, it’s fine, I- where is this?”

Gabriel grinned, and Sam felt himself start to relax. “Technically it’s not… anywhere. I created it, not on earth, not in Heaven, not in Hell. Back when I first ran away I used it frequently, you know, as Loki. Sort of a home away from the home I couldn’t go back to.”

Sam couldn’t help his own small smile, but winced when he shifted toward Gabriel. “Uh, could you-”

Gabriel nodded and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner. It took Dad a bit to put me back together.”

Sam shrugged. “I knew that Dean would come eventually. Besides, she’s got nothing on Lucifer.”

The archangel winced. “That was my fault too.”

“What? Gabriel, no. That wasn’t-”

“Oh please. If I had just been smarter with my illusions I would have survived. I got lazy.”

Sam reached for him at the the bitter tone in his voice. “That’s not important now. Chuck brought you back. You’re here.”

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah, I am.” he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips.

The taller man moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him into his lap. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Moose.”

Sam laughed quietly, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck. “It’s so nice to hear you say that again.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Exactly who else calls you that?”

“Crowley. Oh- hell…” he suddenly jerked his head up, accidentally hitting Gabriel in the jaw with his head. “Ow. Sorry. Uh, does Dean know that you rescued me? Does he even know you’re back?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Just you, Sammich.”

“Then… is there a way I could call him? Otherwise he’ll keep looking for me, and-”

The archangel silenced him with a soft kiss and pressed a cellphone into his hand. “Call your brother. Tell my brother hi.”

Sam grinned at him. “Will do.” he nudged Gabriel off of his lap and stepped a few feet away from the bed, making sure to keep the archangel in sight, still not entirely sure this wasn’t a dream.

“Hello?”

“Dean.” he couldn’t help the relieved smile that spread across his face. “It’s me.”

“Sammy! Where are you, what’s going on?”

“I’m okay. I- Dean, Gabriel’s back. He-”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, Gabriel? As in the archangel that put us in tv land? That kept killing me over and over?”

“Oh shut up. He helped us stop the Apocalypse.”

“Yeah barely! Sammy, look, I know you had a weird crush on him or whatever, but-”

“Dean. He saved me.”

The older man quieted. “Sammy… where are you?”

“I… I’m not sure. Not that he’s holding me hostage or anything! Look, I’ll be back to the bunker soon enough, and I’ll bring him, okay?”

“Okay. Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I am now.”

“Come back soon, you hear me?”

“Will do.” he hung up and turned back to Gabriel with a weary smile.

“He doesn’t trust me, does he?”

Sam shrugged. “You did kill him several hundred times. I mean, I don’t exactly blame him.” He crawled up on the bed and curled around Gabriel.

“Yeah, me neither.” Gabriel shrugged. “Dean-o doesn’t need to like me> He’s easier to torment when he doesn’t like me.”

Sam shoved at him lightly. “The goal is not to torment my brother, Gabe. Besides, he’ll come around eventually, right? He’ll talk to Cas and Cas will stand up for you.”

Gabriel smirked. “Whatever you say, Sammy.”

\---

“Dean, I’m back.” Sam called as he jogged down the stairs to the bunker, angled slightly to make sure Gabriel was following.

“Sammy!” Dean quickly wrapped him in a hug, pulling back slightly and looking him over as if to make sure he was alright.

“Dean, I’m fine. Gabriel healed me.”

“Healed-” Dean’s eyes darted back up to his face. “Why-”

“I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Dean turned and when Sam looked up, he caught sight of a blonde haired woman that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Mom?” he couldn’t keep his voice from breaking.

She smiled. “Hey, Sammy.”

He huffed a small laugh, smiling tentatively and making a sort of aborted move forward, tears welling up in his eyes. “I- I don’t understand. What- Dean?”

“Chuck. I don’t know, he-”

“Brought us back.” Gabriel stepped forward, holding one hand out to mary, the other he placed in the small of Sam’s back. “Mrs. Winchester. A pleasure. I’m a big fan of your work.” He winked at Sam, who flushed, and threw Dean a shit-eating grin. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Mary, please. Mrs. Winchester was John’s mother.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Mary, then.”

“So, Gabriel, what exactly are your intentions with my son?”

Sam choked out a laugh and Dean’s eyes went wide. “Mom, they aren’t-”

“Dean, please. I may have been dead for nearly thirty-four years, but I know what a couple looks like. And yes, that means I’ll be having a conversation with your angel.”

Sam could practically hear Dean blanch, and had to hold in his laughter. This was what he had imagined when he had pictured them with a normal family. This was amazing. “Wait, you met Cas?”

Gabriel had visibly brightened. “Is Cassie here?”

“Yeah, he’s wandering.”

Sam laughed. “Again?”

“Is that a natural occurrence? Castiel… Wandering?”

Gabriel laughed. “It’s all the kid does, ma’am. I’ll go find him. Let you three… catch up.” he stretched up to plant a kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Come find me when you’re done.”

Sam smiled softly, and nodded, flushing lightly as he turned back to Dean and Mary.

“So,” Mary started eyeing her sons appraisingly, “Are both of you-”

“I’m bi.” Dean blurted, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows. “I- uh, I… swing both ways. Play for both teams. Like… guys and girls.”

Mary nodded, taking this easily in stride. “Sammy?”

“Right, okay, first of all,” he turned to Dean, “Thank you for that. Charlie owes me twenty bucks now.”

The older man groaned.

“Secondly, Mom, I’m pansexual. I like... everyone.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “You boys turned out so amazing. Despite John raising the two of you as hunters.”

Sam laughed lightly, tears welling up in his eyes. He bent down to scoop her up in a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, Mom.”

Mary smiled, reaching out a hand to pull Dean into the hug too. “Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
